


I must have done something good to meet you

by Kajmere



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/pseuds/Kajmere
Summary: From almost the very moment they met, Bucky knew he’d love Steve forever.But time and life have a funny way of complicating things.





	I must have done something good to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[caprbb2019 audio prompt] I Must Have Done Something Good To Meet You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437811) by [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret). 



> Thank you to my partner in crime, [Thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/profile) for the cutest voice prompt for the [Captain America Reverse Big Bang](https://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/) I have ever heard!! I think I've listened to it a hundred times and it still makes me scream with feels. [Please click through to hear it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437811)
> 
> & Thank you to our ever present Glow Cloud [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for making this readable! <333

Since Bucky could remember, it was a the Barnes family tradition every Fourth of July to head down to Coney island; play some games, ride some rides, then watch the fireworks. He loved that tradition.

His ma would doll up his sisters in sundresses and do their hair up real nice, and Bucky never really understood why, when he could just wear whatever he liked. He remembered complaining one year that he wanted to wear his nicest outfit, so he did. He wore his best jeans with his favorite dress shirt, and a ball cap, because his ma insisted. It had been the hottest day of the year and Bucky’d regretted everything. Wishing he’d been wearing shorts and a t-shirt like he did every other year, he was so worried about getting his best outfit dirty that he was having little to no fun.

The only saving grace to that bad decision, and the only reason he remembered that year over all others, was because that was the year he met Steve Rogers.

Bucky loved playing games more than he loved riding the rides, and he’d saved his allowance for the past months so he could try to win the biggest prize. He loved shooting games, especially the ones with water, so when he heard someone shouting for new players for one such game, he couldn’t help wandering over.

“Have a seat! Take a load off! Have a little fun! If you win, you get a prize! If ya lose, I keep your money!” the man in charge shouted happily, as he held up a couple really small prizes. “Win again!” the man continued, “you can trade ‘em up for larger prizes!”

Bucky sat down next to the only other boy sitting along the long row of seats facing the water gun game.

“How much?” Bucky had asked.

The guy told him and Bucky pulled out a couple of ones.

“Shouldn’t even bother,” the kid beside him said, “I’m going to win this round anyway.”

Bucky leaned up and looked down the row of empty seats. “How you gunna win if you have no one to play against?”

The kid glared at Bucky and Bucky grinned back.

No one else joined, so the carney told Bucky the rules. When the buzzer sounded they had to shoot water from the gun into the tiny bullseye which moved a race horse across the game board above them. Who ever reached the finish line first won.

Bucky got into position and eyed the bullseye, fingers already pressing the trigger on both sides of the gun. The loud buzzer sounded and water shot out of the end of his gun right at his mark. He fixed his gaze at the stream of water for what felt like a million years, not daring to look up to see the progress of his horse. The buzzer sounded again, and he looked up to see if he had won.

He had, and he jumped off the stool and whooped at his victory.

Then he noticed the boy he was playing against had his head hung, staring into his lap looking rather upset.

Bucky offered his hand and thanked him for a good game and the kid shook it, giving Bucky a small smile. Bucky felt a little pang in his chest, but before he could think any more on it, the carney asked him what prize he wanted. Bucky looked at the selection, then back at the kid, and he asked him to choose the prize.

His eyes darted back to Bucky questioningly and Bucky nodded towards the prizes. The boy chose the small bear with a little red star on its chest.

“Thanks,” he said to Bucky, holding up the bear and waving it. “I had you on the ropes though, ya know.”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “You sure did. I'm Bucky, by the way.”

“Steve.”

“Nice ta meet you, Steve.”

Bucky invited Steve to come watch the fireworks with him and his family, and that’s when Steve told Bucky it was his birthday.

“Happy birthday, Steve,” Bucky said.

That summer turned out to be one of the best summers of Bucky’s life, because as luck would have it, Steve only lived a few blocks away from Bucky. For the rest of that summer and many years to come, they were inseparable, the best of friends.

“Buck,” Steve said one evening in late August from their favorite spot in Bucky's backyard, up a tree they’d named their homebase. It was their secret place because they could see everything, but no one could see them. “You are the best friend a guy could ask for, ya know?”

Bucky smiled and clasped Steve's shoulder, “You too pal. You got me ‘til the end.”

\-------

Steve held onto those words like a vice, because Bucky was there through thick and thin ever since that first summer. Pulling Steve out of fights when he thought they had gone to far, and jumping in when he had known Steve needed a little back-up. Both of them laughed it off as they tended to each other’s wounds.

As they grew up together they went through some tough times. Bucky’s dad had got relocated for his job sometime during middle school, and they had to say goodbye. It was hard for the both of them, but especially for Steve, and he’d never forget that day Bucky showed up on Steve’s stoop completely out of breath, his bike thrown on the sidewalk like Bucky had leaped off it and didn’t give two shits where the bike landed.

“I got some bad news,” Bucky said.

Steve tried not to jump to conclusions because that never got him anywhere, but by the look on Bucky’s face he kinda already knew. He knew Bucky’s dad was being looked at to head up some sort of corporate project in Indiana, they’d both known that for months. They’d hung out and plotted how the could get Bucky to stay if that promotion ever came to pass. Steve begged his ma every chance he could to let Bucky live with them, as least until school was out.

“I’m moving,” Bucky said, and Steve slowly exhaled.

“Let’s run away, Bucky. We can do it!”

Bucky laughed, because of course they’d talked about that too.

“Don’t worry, I'm here for the rest of school and the summer too! Dad is going to go on ahead and get everything set up in the new place next week, but I don’t have to go, not yet.”

Steve held up his hand for a fistbump because at least that’s something. He still had a few more months before Bucky moved away.

“You scared the shit out of me!”

“I’ll be here for your birthday.”

“Same as always?” Steve asked, already knowing the answer.

“To the end of the line.”

———

Those few years without Steve were hard, and while they talked almost daily and did silly shit like send each other letters, Bucky fucking missed him. He had seen him only once when he went back to Brooklyn that following Christmas, but it wasn’t nearly long enough. Bucky had insisted on going to see Steve before they went to his family’s huge Christmas Eve gathering.

It was a short visit, a little too short, and while Bucky’s parents waited in the car, Bucky hugged Steve tightly, then thanked Sarah for letting him stop by so late. Sarah waved him off like he knew she would. Steve had been looking forward to this just as much as Bucky had, and everyone knew it.

“I got you something.” Steve said, ushering Bucky inside.

“We said…”

“Yeah, yeah shut up.”

Bucky grinned, “I got you something too.”

“You’re a real asshole.”

“Listen…”

They made their way up to Steve’s bedroom. God, Bucky missed the smell of his room, it smelled like… home, or at least home away from home. They had spent countless hours in there over the years reading comics, doing homework, hanging out and talking nonsense.

It felt good to be back.

Bucky had his gift in his pocket, it wasn’t anything special, just something he’d seen that made him think of Steve, which he’d found funny because everything made him think of Steve.

“You first.” Bucky said, already knowing Steve probably went above and beyond like he always did.

Steve held out a package, neatly wrapped, and Bucky knew that instant that it was wrapped by Steve’s ma.

“Open it.”

“Yeah no shit, punk.” Bucky said and took the gift, weighing it in his hands. Bucky learned long ago not to try and guess, because Steve was always two steps ahead of him, and whatever Steve gave him was always ten times better than what he guessed.

Steve bounced on his toes as Bucky unwrapped, slowly as possible because he knew it drove Steve insane.

“Omg, Buck!”

Bucky chuckled for all of three seconds before he saw what it was; a photo of them from the summer before Bucky left, taken by, god Bucky couldn’t even remember who, but they were arm-in-arm smiling at each other. He remembered the photo, it was still his Instagram profile pic, but for this present, Steve had drawn it. Had drawn them, together, looking more happy than Bucky could remember feeling in that moment, and that was saying a lot, because Bucky was really happy.

“Wow.. Steve…” Bucky was speechless. He knew Steve had taken up art this past semester but he has no idea he was _this_ good. He always sent a little silly drawings with his letters. But this…this was something else entirely.

“Say something else, Bucky…”

Bucky looked up to see Steve eyeballing him, sheer panic about to erupt.

“I’m speechless, Steve, this is so gorgeous. Wow, I had no idea you’d gotten this good.”

He watched Steve deflate in relief. “Yeah? You like?”

“I love it, and it’s coming with me everywhere. Thanks Steve.”

———

After that, their face-to-face encounters had been limited. One year they didn’t see each other at all, and that was the year Steve met Peggy Carter.

Steve would never forget that day. He was sitting in the library cramming for an exam and texting Bucky like they always did, when he heard a commotion and looked up just in time to see Peggy punch Gilmore Hodge in the face. Steve couldn’t help grinning, because whatever Gilmore had said, the satisfaction on Peggy’s face was enough for Steve to know he deserved it.

The entire room went silent, waiting to see if Hodge would do something, and Steve was ready to jump up in the second he did, but all Gilmore did was apologize, grabbed his things and left.

Steve watched Peggy examine her knuckles, knowing full well they’d probably already be starting to bruise. So he’d taken a page out of the Book of Bucky, and all those times he had looked after Steve post-fight, and went to find Peggy an ice pack. He caught up with her at her locker just before their next class started and held out the ice to her.

“Thanks,” Peggy said.

“I’ve been there,” Steve said. “It’s always worth a few bruises.”

“He had it coming, you know.”

Steve chuckled at that. “They always do. I’m Steve.”

“I know who you are, I’m not an imbecile, we’re in classes together.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Keep that on for twenty minutes. I gotta go or I’ll be late.”

“See you around, Steve.”

The second he was out of her sight, Steve pulled out his phone to frantically texted Bucky about what had happened.

**Steve:** I think I just fell in love a little  
**Steve:** this girl punched this asshole in the face!  
**Steve:** She just… PUNCHED HIM!  
**Steve:** IN THE FACE. BUCK  
**Steve:** AND THEN SHE SMIRKED  
**Steve:** HIS NOSE IS BROKEN IT HAS TO BE  
**Steve:** he deserved it, holy shit  
**Bucky:** Oh my god  
**Bucky:** she is another you  
**Bucky:** I’m terrified already

After that, it was like Peggy filled a void in Steve’s life, one that he hadn’t realized he’d had ever since Bucky had moved away. God, he missed Bucky, but he really loved hanging out with Peggy, too, and he hoped one day they’d be able to meet each other.

As the year went on, they did meet each other in other ways, because Steve would talk so much about Peggy to Bucky and vice versa. It got to the point where there wasn’t a day that went by that a conversation didn’t in someway include _How is Bucky_ or _What’s going on with Peggy?_

Eventually it got to the point where Steve created a group chat for the three of them because it was easier than being the middleman. It was hilarious to wake up to midnight debates over stupid shit like whether or not ham belongs in a grilled cheese sandwich, who’s better; the Beatles or the Rolling Stones, or they made bets on the next time Peggy had to pull Steve out of a fight. Sometimes Steve would weigh in and take a side, then things would get really heated, until they all called a truce because it was suddenly two a.m. and they all had to get up in the morning for class.

Steve quickly learned that besides Bucky, Peggy was turning out to be the only other person in the entire world who really knew Steve. That made his stomach flutter in a terrifying way to think about because she made him feel the way he’d felt about Bucky for so many years.

——-

Bucky was so happy for Steve. He’d met this awesome person who understood him the same way Bucky did, and when he couldn’t be there and talk sense into Steve, at least he knew there was someone there who would. It lifted the invisible weight Bucky had felt sitting on his heart ever since he’d had to leave.

Although, Bucky would be the first to admit it if he was ever asked, yes, he had been a little jealous of someone else talking up all Steve’s time in the beginning, which were awful thoughts to have, considering nothing between them had really changed.

But then he got to know Peggy, and that was something else entirely. She was so good for Steve, and if he had to give his stamp of approval on anyone, it would be her. Bucky was pretty sure he’d do anything for her if she only asked.

Well, he had to hold his tongue that one time she did come to him privately to ask for a favor because that wasn’t a thing they did, they never talked outside of their group chat, on speaker with Steve. So when he got a notification at two a.m from just Peggy, he knew it was something important.

**Peggy:** hi Bucky I have a huge favor to ask.

He wasn’t really sure what to expect from that request, but he didn’t even hesitate with his reply.

**Bucky:** anything  
**Peggy:** Steve asked me to prom  
**Bucky:** I know…

Because he had known, that was a huge deal, for both of them. Steve and Bucky were supposed to go to prom together, that was a vow they’d made when they’d been kids, to always do all the important events in their lives together; _‘til the end of the line._

Steve had asked Bucky if it was okay that he asked Peggy, because Bucky wouldn’t be there, and of course Bucky laughed in his face, or at least the equivalent over the phone, because of course it was okay.

“Steve…” Bucky said. “That was always a fall-back, we were both going to obviously find our own dates and still maybe go together, but life happened…” He trailed off.

“Yeah.” Steve said, and Bucky couldn’t help hearing the slightest hint of sadness in his tone.

“Pal, Peggy is amazing, and you two will have so much fun. All I want are all the pics!”

Both Peggy and Steve had agreed to live-message him that night, and he was really looking forward to it. Steve all dressed up and his hair done, which he rarely ever did. Peggy had shown them the dresses she was considering buying, and they spent an hour helping her decide. It was almost like he was going to be there with them.

So when Peggy brought up the prom in the two a.m text, that woke Bucky up a little.

He watched as the ellipses came and went, waiting for her to ask whatever she wanted to ask him.

**Peggy:** I applied to a university in England

That was also a thing Bucky knew.

**Bucky:** yeah, did you hear back?  
**Peggy:** I did, just now. I’m sorry it's so late  
**Peggy:** They want me to come there for a tour!  
**Bucky:** Peg thats amazing!!!

Bucky already knew where this was going. She wouldn’t be messaging him at two a.m. if that wasn’t happening the week of prom.

**Bucky:** its the week of prom?

**Peggy:** I wasn’t even sure you’d respond to me  
**Peggy:** how do I tell him?  
**Bucky:** he’ll understand  
**Peggy:** I know he will

Bucky wasn’t the best at making split-decision choices, and making those choices at two in the morning was never good for anyone, but he did the only thing he could think of at that moment and he offered to step in for Peggy. He had no idea how he was going to get to New York that week, and honestly he didn’t care, he’d work extra shifts at his part-time job, skip school and take the bus there to surprise Steve if he had to.

He wanted to.

As the idea formed in his head, he realized he had been texting that whole plan out to Peggy and she had been so enthusiastic in her excitement.

**Peggy:** we have a fifty-fifty chance he isn’t going to be a rage-ball of Steve  
**Bucky:** he won’t rage at me  
**Bucky:** he’ll be more shocked than anything I think  
**Peggy:** I don’t want him to be sad  
**Bucky:** he’ll understand  
**Peggy:** or disown us both

Bucky had laughed at that. God, he loved Peggy, and she wasn’t wrong thinking that. There was imminent danger that was real and true. Like that one time Steve hadn’t talked to Bucky for an entire week because he refused to let Steve cheat on a math exam he didn’t study for that Bucky had offered to tutor him on for a month.

It was all fun and games until Steve failed, then blocked Bucky on all social media, including Facebook. They didn’t even use Facebook.

That was one of the worst weeks of Bucky’s life. And he was inadvertently setting himself up again.

Was it worth it?

Probably not?

Was he going to do it?

Absolutely.

This time he had back up. Steve couldn’t be mad at his two best friends at the same time.

————-

Steve had spent two hours getting ready, the whole time texting Bucky how his nerves were on fire and how he wanted that night to be perfect. Bucky replied with nothing but encouragement, so when he opened the door, expecting to see Peggy only to find Bucky standing there in a three-piece tux, he was momentarily speechless.

“What…”

“Am I doing here?” Bucky asked.

“Buck…”

“Keeping a date we made over five years ago.”

Bucky came inside and wasted no time filling Steve in on their plan. Steve couldn’t even pretend to be mad, even though he was a little sad that he didn’t get to wish Peggy good luck.

“Couldn’t let you go to prom alone, pal,” Bucky continues. “I just couldn’t, and I couldn’t let Peggy miss out on a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so here I am.” Bucky’s arms opened in surrender, a smirk on his face.

“You are both jerks,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Bucky and pulling him in for a hug. He’d missed Bucky so much, and having him there meant more to Steve than anything.

“Let’s go punk, we got a prom to get to.”

________

It was one of the best nights of Steve’s life, because he had come to terms with not being able to spend that night with Bucky a long time ago, and yet, here Bucky was, dancing his ass off with Steve just like they had always planned.

Bucky had promised Peggy they’d send her photos and videos of the night so they made sure to capture as much as possible. Bucky showed off his dance moves at one point while Steve recorded him. Steve was happy he was still able to share the night with her in some way.

As the night went on something between them shifted. Steve couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but while they danced and laughed and had a great time with their friends, he caught Bucky looking at him in a way he hadn't before. There’d been a slight quirk of his lips and fondness in his eyes when Steve told Natasha and Clint the story of why Bucky was there instead of Peggy. He’d never chimed in, just listened intently, eyes never leaving Steve. It made Steve’s heart hammer in his chest in a way it never had before around Bucky.

“I got something on my face?” Steve asked after Natasha and Clint headed off to the dance floor. One of Clint’s favorite songs had come on and Steve needed to break the trance Bucky seemed to be in.

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I just like seeing you happy.”

Steve smiled, grabbed Bucky’s arm and dragged him back to the dance floor to join their group of friends.

————-

Despite Bucky’s protest, Steve had insisted on going with him to the bus terminal the day after, saying he wanted to spend as much time with Bucky as he could because he didn’t know when the next time they’d see each other might be.

If their goodbye hug lasted a little longer than a normal goodbye hug and if Steve clung to him a little harder than he used to, neither of them said a thing.

The memory of the night of Steve’s prom was the only thing that kept Bucky going the rest of that summer. He, of course had to go back home, and back to his life away from Steve, which only made that funny feeling in his chest ache.

————

Steve was both happy and a little sad that Peggy got accepted to the university in England and moved late in the summer. Steve threw her a going-away party, but it somehow felt strange because Bucky couldn’t be there.

Bucky had decided to take a year off to work for his dad’s company to save up some money while he figured out what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He’d started working right after they’d graduated, and Steve had enrolled in art school that September.

That next year was a whirlwind, and passed in the blink of an eye.

There were sometimes days or weeks on end where Steve didn’t talk to either Bucky or Peggy, but it was rare that he noticed. School was taking up so much of his time and he knew they were busy, too.

Sometimes late at night when he couldn’t sleep, he’d text Bucky, not expecting a response but he always got one.

He always wanted to say something meaningful, something like _i miss you. when will we see each other again? _But he always ended up saying something like _I was thinking about that one time we got detention…___

__Bucky would reply within minutes; _you gotta be more specific, pal__ _

__Steve would laugh to himself and they’d reminisce for a while about simpler times._ _

____________ _

__The next thing Bucky knew, Steve’s twenty first birthday was just around the corner. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around how fast time had gone by when he’d been not thinking about it. He knew that it was never a big deal to Steve that Bucky had missed so many of his birthdays over the past few years, but every single one he did hits Bucky like a ton of bricks._ _

__He wanted to be there this year. Bucky couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but this year felt important, like it might be the last time he’d see Steve for a while. Their lives were in full swing, and they were going in a direction Bucky would have laughed at had he known about it ten years ago._ _

__Of course Steve was exuberant when Bucky told him he was coming to visit this year, and they planned to spend Steve’s birthday the same way they’d done when they were kids; fireworks, too much candy, and a sleepover._ _

__Bucky arrived at Steve’s the afternoon of the fourth, overnight bag in tow, and was met with a shit-eating grin when Steve opened his door._ _

__“Buck, you look good!”_ _

__Bucky couldn’t help smiling back. “You too, pal.” Because he did, Steve looked amazing._ _

__They stood there for a few moments taking each other in. Sure they have sent the random selfie to each other here and there over the past year, but nothing would ever beat the real thing._ _

__“Come in,” Steve said, and stepped out of the way, allowing Bucky to enter the apartment._ _

__That feeling of coming home never ceased to amaze Bucky whenever he stepped foot into Steve’s place, no matter how much time had passed._ _

__Bucky dropped his bag just in time to be engulfed in a hug. “Missed you, Buck.”_ _

__

__They spent the next few hours catching up before heading down to the park. They ran into a few people Bucky knew; Clint, Natasha, and Tony, and were introduced to a few new people, too. He liked Sam, and had heard about him in passing, so it was good to finally put a face to the name._ _

__Bucky was glad Steve still managed to surround himself with good people._ _

__Once the sun set they both snuck off to their favorite viewpoint in anticipation for the fireworks show. It was funny because even still, no one knew about that place, because they were the only two there._ _

__“Peggy said she’s going to FaceTime us,” Steve said, once they’d settled side by side._ _

__And as if on cue, Steve’s phone started to ring._ _

__It was the middle of the night where she was, yet she’d made a point to get up and call them. Bucky thought It was great to catch up with her, too._ _

__“Happy birthday again, Steve. You boys don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”_ _

__They laughed._ _

__“Thanks Pegs, and good to see,” Steve said and hung up._ _

__They heard the first crack of the fireworks before they saw them light up the sky, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he leaned into Steve. Steve leaned back just as much, and out of the corner of Bucky’s eye he could see Steve smiling, too._ _

__“I’m glad you’re here, Buck”_ _

__“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”_ _

_________________ _

__

__The next morning Bucky woke up being hugged from behind, and he lay there silent for what felt like a lifetime, not wanting that moment to ever end._ _

__“Morning,” Steve eventually said._ _

__Bucky felt Steve’s breath on his neck, and it sent a shiver down his spine._ _

__“You are a fucking furnace,” Bucky replied, but didn’t make any attempt to separate himself from Steve._ _

__Steve laughed and pulled Bucky closer. “You are a real asshole, you know that.”_ _

__“You love me.”_ _

__It was said in a playful tone, something to brush off; he’d said that to Steve a hundred times over the years. _I love you, you love me, you’re stuck with me, ‘til the end of the line._ In that moment though, Bucky felt those words take on a different meaning, and he needed to tell Steve something else, too, because it could change everything. _ _

__“Stevie.”_ _

__“Mmf?” Steve replied._ _

__All of a sudden Bucky was terrified at what he was about to say. He was finally, maybe, somewhere he could spend the rest of his life, and breaking this news to Steve might ruin that all._ _

__“I signed up to join the Army.”_ _

__Although Steve never let go, Bucky felt him go rigid behind him, and there was nothing but silence for what felt like an eternity before Steve finally said something._ _

__“When do you leave?”_ _

__Bucky wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he was expecting, but this one was so casual, he couldn’t help feeling a pang of disappointment._ _

__“Dunno. Haven’t even been accepted yet.”_ _

__————_ _

__They didn’t talk about the news Bucky dropped on him after that because Steve knew as much as Bucky did that he was struggling to find his place in the world. Steve didn’t know what Bucly wanted to do with the rest of his life, but he knew he sure as hell didn’t want to keep working with his dad._ _

__If that meant Bucky going off to serve their country, who was Steve to be selfish and tell him he didn’t want him to go._ _

__It still punched the air out of his lungs to think of Bucky leaving, and he didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t like they were living out of each other’s pockets anymore; that part of their lives has long since passed, but somehow this was different._ _

__They hung out together until Bucky had to leave. Both of them pretended nothing had changed right up until they hugged at the bus station, and if Steve would have blinked he would have missed the subtle brush of Bucky’s lips against his throat._ _

__“See ya soon Stevie,” Bucky said softly into the crook of Steve’s neck._ _

__“Yeah, Buck. Let me know when you ship out?”_ _

__Bucky shouldered his bag and gave Steve a sad smile. “You got it, pal.”_ _

__The second Bucky’s bus hit the road Steve was frantically texting Peggy._ _

__**Steve:** Bucky enlisted  
**Steve:** I don’t know what to do  
**Steve:** Peggy I love him

__He let a couple tears fall, he couldn’t help it. Why had he waited so long to admit his feelings to himself?_ _

__He had made it home by the time Peggy called him._ _

__He didn’t even get a chance to say hello before Peggy was saying he needed to tell Bucky how he felt._ _

__“How do I do that?”_ _

__“Steve, listen to me.”_ _

__“I’m listening.”_ _

__“I know how much you both mean to each other. I’ve known for years, I’ve known since the very first time you talked about him.”_ _

__Steve was taken aback by that, not only had he not realized it until that very moment, Peggy sounded so sure of herself that Steve couldn’t help agreeing._ _

__“Why did it take me so long, Peg?”_ _

__“Because you both are idiots.”_ _

__Steve had to laugh then, because he had no idea how Bucky felt about him, if it was still the same platonic love they had shared for so many years, or if something had changed somewhere along the line for Bucky, too._ _

__“I don’t even know if he feels the same way.”_ _

__“If you could see me right now, you’d see how hard my eyes are rolling. Of course he feels the same way. He has for as long as I’ve known him. He’d do anything for you.”_ _

__Steve laughed again. He felt light-hearted and giddy and he missed Peggy more than ever in that moment. He wished they were having this conversation face to face, just so he could see her expressions._ _

__“What should I do?’ He asked._ _

__“Only you can decide that, Steve, but I look forward to hearing that story.”_ _

__They said their goodbyes and Steve wasn’t sure where he wanted to go from there. Did he text Bucky and confess his feelings? No, that wasn’t the best idea. Did he call? Drive all night to tell him face to face?_ _

__He lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling for so long the next thing he knew it was morning._ _

__In a split second decision he was grabbing his phone off the bed beside him, ignoring a few notifications he’d got overnight and Googling a local florist. Quickly checking the time to make sure they were open, he pressed the phone number on the website. Steve almost hung up when a young-sounding woman answered._ _

__“Good morning, Marvelous Blooms, where we make incredible arrangements superfast. How may I help you?”_ _

__“Hello, I’d like to send someone flowers?” Steve asked._ _

__“Uh huh.”_ _

__“For a special occasion?” Steve clarified. Because it was a special occasion, Steve was about to confess his love to his best friend._ _

__“Uhhhh huh… That’s what we do.”_ _

__“Oh, ok, so ummmm…uhhh…” Would Bucky even appreciate flowers?_ _

__“Do you know what kind you’d like?”_ _

__Steve thought about that for a moment. “Something that means love?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“And that they’re wonderful?”_ _

__“Kay?”_ _

__“And that they’re the other half of my soul and mean more to me than I could ever say?” Steve said that so fast he had no idea if he made any sense whatsoever._ _

__“Oh, boy,” The woman said. “Can you hold please?”_ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__Steve lay there on his bed listening to the hold music for a few moments, contemplating hanging up before the woman came back on the line._ _

__“Uhhhh…sir?”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“My boss says something called _math-i-ola in-can-a._ ” She sounded like she wasn’t sure if that was the right pronunciation, but Steve was none the wiser. “Means _beauty that doesn’t fade with age and a lifetime of happiness_ , but they’re hella expensive and she’d have to have them flown in. So.”_ _

__Steve caught himself sniffling as he agreed. “Do it.”_ _

__“Sir?”_ _

__

__Steve had no idea what these flowers looked like but I’m that moment he didn’t care._ _

__“They sound perfect and I’ll pay any price!”_ _

__“Okaaaaaay,” the woman said, slowly. “Did you want to include a card?”_ _

__“Oh. Ummmm. Yeah. Yes!”_ _

__“Aaaaand…?”_ _

__“ ’Til the end of the line.”_ _

__“Is…that…all?”_ _

__“That’s everything. He’s my everything! I mean- yes. That’s it. Sorry.”_ _

__He couldn’t believe he was confessing his feelings to some poor flower shop attendant at nine in the morning. He mentally slapped himself. _Get your shit together, Rogers.__ _

____“No, that’s fine. I’ll make sure to include it with the bouquet.”_ _ _ _

____They went back and forth for a few more minutes while Steve decided whether he wanted them delivered to Bucky, or if he wanted to pick them up himself. He decided to pick them up considering the price to have them sent to Bucky was just about as much as the bouquet itself._ _ _ _

____He thanked the woman for her patience, and she said she’d call when the flowers were ready to be picked up._ _ _ _

____That settled it then. Steve was driving to Indiana the moment he picked up those flowers._ _ _ _

____—————-_ _ _ _

____It had been almost a week since Bucky had left Steve but it felt like a lifetime. Every day Bucky kicked himself for not telling Steve how he felt at the bus station when he was leaving. He was so close, so close. All he had to do was say it and mean it. _I love you, Stevie, I’ve loved you my whole damn life, and I have no idea what my future is going to bring, but as long as you know that then everything will be okay.__ _ _ _

____He was walking up his street, hands in his jacket pocket, thinking those exact thoughts for the millionth time when he looked up and saw Steve’s ma’s car parked in his driveway and Steve leaning on the hood holding… flowers?_ _ _ _

____Steve pushed himself off the car when he noticed Bucky, and Bucky waved._ _ _ _

____Bucky wasn’t sure why the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears._ _ _ _

____Why was Steve here?_ _ _ _

____Why did Steve look like he was about to crush the flowers he was holding?_ _ _ _

____What was happening?_ _ _ _

____“Hey, Buck,” Steve said once Bucky was within talking distance. Steve had a small smile on his face and a blush creeping up his neck that made Bucky want to kiss him that second._ _ _ _

____“Hey, yourself. What are you doing here?” Bucky said instead._ _ _ _

____Steve held out the flowers._ _ _ _

____“What’s the occasion?”_ _ _ _

____Bucky took the offered bouquet, he’d be lying if he didn’t think it was a beautiful arrangement. He didn’t even do flowers, he had no idea what a beautiful flower arrangement was supposed to look like, but it was coming from Steve, and Steve was _here_ , so he didn’t really care._ _ _ _

____“They’re beautiful.”_ _ _ _

____Steve laughed. “Thank the _Marvelous Blooms_ attendant who had to deal with my bullshit at nine in the morning.”_ _ _ _

____Bucky didn’t know how to answer that so he picked out the card that was placed in the middle of the bouquet, held it out as he quirked an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, go ahead,” Steve said._ _ _ _

____Bucky opened the small envelope, read it once, read it twice then read it a third time._ _ _ _

_____’Til the end of the line. _It read, then a few spaces down there was more;_ That’s everything. He’s my everything! I mean- yes. That’s it. Sorry._ _ _ _ _

____Bucky chuckled and held the card out to Steve. “You really know how to woo a guy.”_ _ _ _

____Steve read the card. “Oh my god!”_ _ _ _

____Bucky couldn’t help but smile. “You got something you wanna say to me, Stevie?”_ _ _ _

____“Umm…”_ _ _ _

____Bucky took that moment to crowd Steve up against the car._ _ _ _

____“Listen…” Steve said._ _ _ _

____“I am listening,” Bucky said, kissing Steves neck._ _ _ _

____“I had a speech.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sure you did.”_ _ _ _

____“It was a good speech,” Steve said, craning his neck a little to give Bucky better access._ _ _ _

____“I hope you tell it to me one day.”_ _ _ _

____Steve pulled back, smile still on his face. “Maybe I will.”_ _ _ _

____Bucky took that opportunity to kiss Steve on the mouth for the first time. “I love you,” he murmured in between kisses. “I’ve loved you my whole goddamn life.”_ _ _ _


End file.
